The present invention has for its main object to satisfy a need for a simplified and practical means for enclosing a bathtub drain where the tub is installed on either a wood or concrete floor. In either case, the purpose of the drain enclosure is to prevent insects and other vermin, as well as odors, from entering upwardly through the floor and into the bathroom through the floor opening usually formed around the tub drain. No known prior art device can accomplish the objective of the invention as above stated.
A further object is to provide a simple and inexpensive tub drain enclosure in the form of a prefabricated sheet metal rectangular drain box, open at its top and equipped with top marginal mounting flanges and an attached vertical axis threaded nipple on the bottom wall of the enclosure near one end thereof which can be readily coupled with the tub drain and descending pipe beneath the floor.
Another object is to provide a tub drain enclosure which serves as a form for concrete poured around a tub drain in the making of a concrete floor.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.